Love That Lasts a Lifetime
by sms.inc
Summary: Bella and Edawrd were lovers in 1918, ripped apart my Edward's death. When unexpectedly reunited almost ninety years later, will they pick up where they left off? Or has too much time passed to reignite the spark? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter one: Fields of Gold

**A/N:**

Hey everyone, well this idea came from my sister, but I thought she did a crappy job of it, so I'm gonna have a go and see if I can do better! I have lots of long-term ideas for this story, and I really like where it's heading, so I could stick with it for a while. =]

Uh, well, please review! Tell me what you think!

And I would love all the feedback I can get, because I don't know how good this is going to be. So put your friends onto this one, cos I want a wide variety of readers.

Thanks! Enjoy!

xox,

**Chapter One: Fields of Gold**

I stared out the window as the rain drizzled down. Forks, Washington. The town where it never stops raining. A town made just for vampires.

Who would have thought that after ninety years of wandering the globe aimlessly, I would settle down here? Not me, that's for sure. But I suppose I need some stability in my life, and since I have not yet come across any vampires who share my particular appetite, I am still alone.

I have been alone ever since that fateful day when my life was rocked by two very dramatic incidents. The first, the death of my true love. The second, the death of myself.

Growing up in the 1900's, my life had been but a short, sweet blur until Edward entered it. I met my sweetheart, Edward Masen at just fifteen, and we quickly fell in love. Edward and I were inseparable, he was the perfect gentleman and I adored him, happy to follow him wherever he went. We were destined to marry; never would a day pass when he didn't tell me how much he loved me. On my seventeenth birthday, Edward proposed. He had tears in his eyes and love in his heart the day he told me he never wanted to spend another moment away from me. Of course I agreed, he was everything I dreamed of; kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, witty, unbelievably handsome and completely devoted to me.

We were the envy of every teenage girl in the area, expected to marry quickly and to have a child soon after. And I was completely ready for my life with Edward, there was nothing more in the world I wanted than a loving husband and baby. We were the definition of true love, perfect in every way. But perhaps we were not meant to be.

A short time after our engagement, Edward's mother, Elizabeth, became ill. She was bedridden with Spanish Influenza, her husband, Edward Senior, following her shortly thereafter. Edward loved his parents with all his heart, and spent every spare second at their bedside after they had been admitted to hospital. I saw less and less of him over the coming few weeks and he began to return home from the hospital looking tired and dejected.

"Father's condition is deteriorating rapidly. Mother is not much better." He would murmur in a flat tone night after night when I asked how they were doing.

Being at the hospital so much, I did not initially notice the changes in Edward, both physical and emotional, that were ultimately symptoms. Of course I would take note of his pale skin and the bags under his eyes, but put them down to worry about his parents. It was not until he was admitted to hospital himself that I realised he was more seriously ill than just being tired.

By this time, Edward's father had died. He passed away just days before Edward became sick, and his mother took a turn for the worse. I think Edward Senior's death took its toll on both Elizabeth and Edward, as the doctor treating them at the time, a medical genius named Dr. Carlisle Cullen, confided in me that he feared they would not pull out of it. I feared this as well, to lose my true love in such devastating circumstances would be unbearable. Almost a week after her husband's death, Elizabeth passed away as well. Edward did not seem to be making any progress. It broke my heart to watch my fiancée writhing in pain and I wished that I could take his place and save him the suffering.

Dr Cullen and I shared a great many conversations, mostly about death or the afterlife, sometimes blurring into religion. He did all he could, and became a shoulder to cry on when the inevitable happened.

I will never forget the day my Edward passed away. It was very early in the morning, the sun had not yet risen. I sat by his bedside, clutching his hand as if it were my lifeline, and stared at his motionless form, the tears streaming silently down my face. I hoped and prayed this would not be our last day together. He promised we would never be apart, and I had intended to hold him to his word. I had no solid plan, but if Edward were to die, I would find a way to join him in whatever afterlife was waiting for us.

I remember Carlisle walking through the door, his head hung, looking as miserable as I felt. I looked up, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. He just shook his head.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing more we can do. He has only minutes, maybe an hour." I stared at him in disbelief, searching for any sign that would tell me this was not true. I found nothing, returning my gaze to Edward, to soak up the image of his beautiful face, one that would no longer be mine.

I don't know how long I sat there, waiting for a miracle, before I realised this was it. There would be no more Edward and Isabella, no future for us, nothing. Carlisle had returned to the room and placed a hand on my shoulder. I kissed Edward's hand, then his forehead, and took a last glance at him before I stood up to leave.

"Thank you." I whispered to Carlisle on my way out of the room. The sincerity in the Doctor's eyes was unbelievable, the compassion he felt for this family he had met not even a month before outstanding. I rounded the corner and left the building, positive I would never see my love again.

I walked down the pathway and to the small garden at the end of the drive which looked to be freshly planted. I twirled my brand-new engagement ring around my finger a few times before sliding it off. I knelt down, and dug a small hole near the base of a baby oak tree. I cried a few more tears for my beloved before placing my ring into the dirt and covering it over. I blew a kiss to the small mound as I walked away from my Edward's last resting place.

I wandered the streets for what could have been minutes or hours, tears blurring my vision as I turned down unknown street after unknown street. After a while, I fell. Perhaps I tripped on a piece of uneven ground, or my own weary feet, or maybe my legs just gave way, I don't know. But I did not get up. I sobbed into the cold dirt until I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I gasped in surprise and quietened my breathing, waiting. There it was again. This time was worse, and I cried out in agony. The pains continued and yet again, I had no grasp on time, what could have been minutes felt like hours.

My eyes were tightly squeezed shut, and I only opened them when I felt a pair of strong, ice-cold arms scoop me up. I gasped both in pain and in shock when I felt the wind rushing through my hair and the green blur of the forest rush past me. I remember thinking at the time that I must have hit my head as I fell, because I was disoriented and nothing could be moving me that fast. I also remember thinking that it must be almost winter, because my rescuer's arms were so cold, they felt like they had been exposed to snow for hours. The last human memory I have is of Carlisle Cullen's blonde hair whipping in the wind as he rushed me in the direction of the hospital.

So here I was, back in my hometown of Forks, the only place I could truly feel at home. Sure, the memories still linger everytime I passed the hospital, or the place where I shared a home with Edward, but I have not found any place as comforting as this. I have stayed in every continent, every country in the world in my ninety years, yet I returned to the small, green town that brings me the most pain.

It's a delicate balance; the familiar feelings of overwhelming despair rush back to me in this town, but I know this is where I belong, and will always belong. Though I fled Forks only hours after Carlisle explained to me what I had become, I have not returned since, and being here so many years later brings so many new and old feelings to the surface.

I did not give Carlisle the chance for much explanation, all I knew was that he had changed me to save me, and the basic understanding of my new life. I think he would have liked to tell me more, or for me to stay and keep him company, but I was so horrified of my new life that I left town, seeking refuge in a large forest in the northern parts of Canada so as to bring no harm to human beings during my newborn period. As far as I knew, Carlisle had turned me into a monster like himself, and I refused to be a part of it, never having consumed a human's blood.

Though I initially resented the Doctor, these feelings did not last. I remembered the way he cared for the ill, especially Edward and his family, and his sincere apologies for having changed me, and I forgave him. I could never hate a man as pure and good as Carlisle Cullen.

I did not doubt that Carlisle would still reside in Forks, and was looking forward to meeting him, to give him a proper thanks for saving my life. He had, after all, saved me and done his best for Edward, as well as being a genuine friend to me through those hard times. I was ashamed at the way I reacted and thought it appropriate to apologise for my actions. But my first task upon arrival in Forks was to enrol in highschool. Because of course I am seventeen, on the outside at least.

I suppose before I tell you about my first day of school, which is a major happening of my story, I should tell you something more about myself. Some vampires are reborn with a gift. Not all of us have this, and the nature of these gifts vary widely. My gift has been described as a sheild. I can block people, if you like. My power is psychological, I can defend myself against any other vampire's mental ability, for instance Jane, of the Volturi, is powerless against me, her power causing me no harm as it is simply a trick of the mind. Against physical attack, my sheild is useless. Someone could walk right over to me and throw a punch if they wanted, although, being a vampire this would be considered suicide for most humans. I can also expand my sheld to include other people, my furthest I can stretch it has been 60 feet, so far. I can shift my sheild, to unblock me, and leave myself vulnerable to all psychological threats. Mostly, my sheild is of no use in everyday life, but comes in handy when I get myself into conflict with a vampire of mental ability.

Anyway, my first day of school was a very eventful one. I drove to school and parked in the student lot, my electric blue convertible standing out among the numerous vans and station wagons, with my roof up. I turned off the engine and took a deep, completely unneccessary breath to calm myself and stepped out of the car.

As I expected, every head turned my way. Not only was I the new girl, but I had grown accustomed to the stares my looks generated. I looked around for a few moments, examining faces I might know, before walking at a steady pace towards the entrance to the school, my eyes on the pavement. Even as a vampire, I was self-conscious. Why had I parked at the end of the lot? I would have to walk a mile to get to the gates.

Sure enough, by the time I had passed three cars, the wolf-whistles started. I passed a blue van, where a group of boys had previously been conversing but were now gawking. A boy with blonde spiky hair left his friends and stopped me as I was tyeing my long brown hair up with an elastic.

"Don't do that!" He cried, looking genuinley shocked.

"What? Why?" I replied.

"Because hair like that is too beautiful not to show off." He smiled. "I'm Mike Newton." Are you serious? I had been here for all of thirty seconds and this guy was hitting on me already.

"Bella." I said, somewhat coldly. He didn't take the hint.

"So your new, huh?" He said, grinning stupidly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Wow, boys in this town don't waste any time, do they?

"Uh, sorry Mike, I um..." I looked around, trying to think of an excuse. "I think I'd rather just get settled for now..." I know, very lame, but I couldn't think of anything that might deter this guy.

"That's alright. So when you're all settled in, then we'll go out." I hadn't discouraged him at all.

"Yeah, sure." I said, just wanting to get away. I started walking.

"Okay. See you around!" He called cheerily after me, before returning to his friends. I peeked over my shoulder to see one of them giving him a high-five, another smacking him on the back in congratulations. This was going to be a very long day.

**A/N:**

Okay, so I know most of this is sort of what you already know and setting the scene, but I promise it gets better. Next chapter, some action happens.

Hint: Bella meets Edward. So things happen. lol.

Tell me what you think! Please review! I love to know favourite parts etc.

Thanks guys.

xox,


	2. Chapter two: Always Attract

**A/N: **

Hey there guys, well this is the chapter where some stuff actually happens!

yay!

Thanks in this chapter goes to freakylittlepixie, whose just awesome.

Pixie and I chatted about all kinds of things, including popsicles (she is one) and chipmunks and we share this crazy-psycho-insanity syndrome that makes us sound completely nutso, even though we arent. (we arent, right pixie? *wink, wink*)

I also have to mention AshlynA for telling me where Estonia is... I used that in this chapter. lol.

So here it is!!! Enjoy!!!

xox

sms

=]

**Chapter Two: Always Attract**

I was rounding the last row of cars when a silver volvo turned the corner and parked in the spot next to where I was standing. A short, spiky haired girl of around my age stepped out of the back seat. She took one glance at me, frozen on the spot, and her face flickered between disbeleif and recognition for a second before cracking into a sweet smile. She skipped toward me, looking every bit like a dark-haired pixie, and held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Alice. You must be new, right?" She winked, and I noticed her eyes, gasping in surprise. They were a gold sort of colour, exactly matching my own. The effect of drinking animal blood as opposed to human blood. I took in the rest of her appearance and was confronted by the fact that I was facing another vampire. Another animal-blood-drinking vampire. One I had searched my whole life for.

"Yes. I'm new." I whispered. I couldn't help but break out in an identical grin. "Bella." I took her hand and shook it.

"We are going to be great friends, Bella, I can see it." She gestured towards the car where the other passengers were getting out.

"This is Jasper." She took a tall, blonde vampire by the hand as he smiled and waved shyly to me.

"Rosalie." Another blonde vampire with long flowing hair stepped out of the car and walked over to greet us, her beauty stunning me as she smiled a perfect smile.

"Emmett." A big, muscly brunette boy appeared by Rosalie's side and took her hand as he grinned.

"Hey there! Alright! A newbie!" He exclaimed. I let out a giggle. They were all so nice. I was beginning to think that Forks wouldn't be so bad, what with new vampire friends that were like me, then I noticed the driver had not appeared yet. I looked over towards the car, just as Alice did the same.

"Hmm, what is he doing in there?" she asked. "We will be late if he doesn't get out of that car." I threw her a quizzical look, before returning my gaze to the driver's side of the volvo.

"Who?" I asked. I did not need an introduction, as the driver chose this moment to open his door and step out of the car. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Edward. It was my Edward, looking more beautiful than I ever remembered him.

_"No! It can't be him!" _I thought._ "He died! He is dead. I can't keep doing this with every boy who looks remotely like Edward. It isn't him. I'm imagining it. I have to stop doing this!"_ All the while, my eyes were glued to this boy, and his to me. He looked just like my Edward, but this was not him. I had done this many times before, disillusioning myself into thinking that by some miracle, he was still here with me. Alice noticed our exchange, glancing back and forth before speaking.

"Um, Bella, this is Edward. Have you met before?"

"No." We both said, perhaps a little too quickly, not looking away from each other's eyes. The same name. It must be a coincidence. I had changed my name from 'Isabella' to 'Bella' with the changing times, but if this was my Edward, he hadn't done the same.

Alice continued to look at us each suspiciously, and the others had caught on as well, so there was a slightly awkward silence while I took in the sight of this stranger and tried to pick the differences between him and my love. There were few. He also looked at me with a slight frown, a gaze of fascination and frustration at the same time. The school bell rang and we did not move. Other students began to make their way towards the gates but we stood planted to the ground. There was some sort of connection between us, but I didn't know what it meant. The boy's gaze was searching, like I knew a secret that I wasn't telling him. I didn't understand what he wanted from me, it was like he expected something. I put in my mind that I didn't know this boy, and left it at that.

"Uh, so I guess we'll see you around, hey Bella?" said Alice hesitantly, still throwing confused glances between us, as she dragged Jasper in the direction of the school.

"Yeah. Sure." I said distantly, my mind back in 1918. This Edward tore his eyes away from me, and followed the others, leaving me standing in the empty parking lot.

It took me a few moments to gather my thoughts, before realising that I was already late for my first day of school. I rushed towards the gates, and into the brick office on the left to sign in as a new student. I walked through the glass doors and the elderly receptionist looked over her glasses at me in dissaproval.

"You're late." She said simply.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't find my way to the entrance is all." I smiled apologetically and blinked a few times, the perfect picture of innocence. She smiled back warmly.

"That's okay, dear. It is your very first day, after all." My smile widened and she handed me six slips I was to present to my teachers.

"Thankyou." I said sincerely. "Have a nice day." She beamed, showing a gold strip in one tooth.

"Thankyou dear! You have a good first day, alright?" I nodded and pushed the door open, entering into the cold wind. I wrapped my scarf around my neck, not making any difference to my temperature but knowing it was what any human would do. Keeping up appearances was very important, as I'm sure Alice and her friends would know. I smiled, knowing that at last I had found a group of people I could relate to, who wouldn't laugh at my choice of lifestyle and who seemed quite friendly and genuine. I continued walking down the corridor, before I realised I had no idea where I was going. I checked my timetable and saw that my first class was Geography, in the G block. I turned down the hallway on my right towards the classroom, opened the door and went inside. Once again, every head turned my way. The teacher, a tall, thin woman named Ms. Williams, with short, curly red hair and stylish glasses took my slip and directed me to a seat in the back. I walked down the aisle, towards the back desk, only to see Mike waving estatically from the desk opposite. I smiled back hesitantly, and slid into my chair, next to a boy with brown dreadlocks.

"Hey Bella." whispered Mike as I got out my book and pens from my bag. "Good to see you again!" I kept my eyes on my pages.

"Hmm. You too, Mike" I said in my best impression of a bored and uninterested tone.

"So... you wanna sit with us at lunch?" I could just feel his eager gaze boring into the side of my head.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm fine." I said, busying myself with pretending to listen to what the teacher was saying and taking notes.

"Really? You sure?" What was it going to take to throw this guy off?

"Listen Newton, she said no. Now back off. She's obviously not interested." Mike leaned back into his seat and turned his head to face the front, lapsing into a defeated silence. I looked up to thank my rescuer sitting next to me, and was met by the warmest pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. And the most heart melting smile.

"I'm Nate." I smiled back, a little speechless.

"Bella." I said, biting my lip.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Byrne. Is there something important about continental drift you can contribute to our discussion?" I shook my head and shrank back into my chair, never good with confrontation, but Nate rose to the challenge.

"Actually Ms. Williams, Bella and I were just discussing the effect drifting plates had on the flora and fauna of the continent of Australia and it's contribution to the development of Drawin's theory." Ms. Williams inhaled sharply, then turned her attention to the class in general and recommenced her discussion. He was smart as well as good looking. And Mike was seething with jealousy.

"Um, wow?" I whispered.

"Um, thankyou?" He replied mockingly. I laughed.

The rest of the lesson went by in a blur as I talked to Nate in between pretending to take notes and pretending to listen to the class conversation that was taking place around us. The bell went and I was almost sad to have to leave Geography. Almost.

"Come sit with me at lunch." he said casually.

"Okay." I said with a smile, collecting my books and heading off towards my Extention English class.

I've always loved English, mostly because we study the classics, Shakespeare, Austen, Orwell, and I just never get tired of them. It has always come easy to me and I love every aspect of literature. Today, however, I was particularly looking forward to lunch, or, more accuratley, seeing Nate again.

I walked into the cafeteria and it was like someone had shined a spotlight on me. When would all this new girl attention stop? I sighed and cast my eyes to the floor to avoid all those curious, and a few lustful, gazes.

"Hey Bella!" I snapped my head up quickly to see Alice beaming at me over a full tray of food. I took one look at the masses on the tray and burst out laughing.

"You're not serious, are you? You aren't actually going to _eat_ all of this?" She playfully swatted my shoulder.

"Of course not, silly!" She cried, before dropping her voice to a whisper. "We are actors, after all." She gave me a sly wink.

"But what do you _do_ with it all?" I whispered back, eyeing the sheer amount of food on the tray. She laughed and began to walk, me following her to a nearby table.

"We are very... creative." She said choosing her words carefully, setting the tray on the table and sitting down, gesturing for me to sit opposite her. I sat. Just then, Jasper showed up carrying an identical tray and sat next to her, Emmett and Rosalie following soon after.

I realised that in our six seater table, the only spare seat was next to me. This was a setup.

I realised a moment too late, with Edward arriving and standing by the back of his chair, giving the others dirty looks when he thought I didnt notice. He sat down next to me and set his tray down with a hard bang. He always did have a temper...No! This isn't my Edward, this boy is nothing like him. Although I desperatley wanted to know what they all did with the huge mounds of food, I couldn't stay here any longer.

"Uh, sorry Alice, I just remembered I had to, um..." Nate! He was waving at me from a table across the room. Thank god for Nate. "Meet Nate for lunch. I had to meet Nate." I stood up and looked around the table awkwardly. "Okay, bye guys." I said with a little wave. They all nodded and said goodbye, except for Edward, whose back was turned to me, sitting so still you couldn't be sure if he was a person or a statue.

I turned and hurried across the room towards a table where Nate sat by himself, catching the beginning of Edward's sentence.

"Alice! What do you think you're doing, getting close to her? For all we know..." I shook my head to clear it and put all vampire-related thoughts out of my mind. When I was at school, I would just be a teenager. Like everyone else. Well, almost everyone...

"Bella. How's it going?" Nate gestured for me to sit in the seat opposite him.

"Fine." I replied, sitting my bag down next to my chair.

"What were you doing talking to that lot?" He asked, nodding towards Alice's table.

"Oh, I was just chatting I suppose." He frowned.

"They're weird, especially that Edward. Hardly says a word." He said as he ripped a breadroll in half. Now it was my turn to frown.

"Hmm, I haven't really met him." I leaned in closer. "What's he like?" Nate seemed to freeze up at the sudden lack of space between us, but soon regained his cool and began to talk.

"Like I said, doesn't talk much, but mostly around the school he's seen as this 'strong and silent' type. The girls love it, but us guys can't seem to figure him out." I was stuck on the girls.

"Wait- back up, what does he think of the girls?" Nate smirked at my obvious interest in the subject.

"He doesn't go for it. Never seen him with a girl other than his sisters. Some of us think he might be gay. Why? You crushing on Edward?" I rolled my eyes. Then realised what he had said.

"His sisters? Are Rosalie and Alice his sisters?" Nate looked at me incredulously.

"Uh, yeah! What planet are you on? But, well, they aren't blood relatives, they're all adopted." I leaned back in my chair and glanced over at Alice's table, lost in thought.

So many things had already happened in that first day, as well as finding that I shared an Art class with Alice, who I sat next to and had a ball talking to, and Biology with Edward. Nate was right, he kept to himself. He sat across the room from me, and I kept sneaking glances at him when I thought he wasn't looking. I knew he was doing the same, because every now and then I would catch him with a confused and frustrated expression on his face, and I knew it couldn't be the school work he was having trouble with.

Getting home from school, into the small but cosy two bedroom house I had recently bought, I started on my homework and finished it in thirty seconds flat. I had just settled in to watch a movie when the phone rang.

"Who in the world..." I muttered under my breath as I took it from the wall.

"Hello?" I asked somewhat skeptically. Who could possibly be calling? I had no family, and had hardly be living here for 48 hours. I prepared myself for a telemarketer.

"Hey, Bella." It was Nate.

"Ah, Nate! What a surprise." I was too polite to ask him how on earth he got my number, but I was itching to know why he had called. "What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I, uh, was just going over this geography homework and I came across the Estonia question. I thought you might be able to help me." I rolled my eyes at his obvious lame excuse to ring me.

"What, exactly, did you need help with?" There was a pause as he worded his question.

"Where in the hell is Estonia?" I laughed out loud at his blunt questioning, and thought back to my six months spent in the small country in 1993.

"It is south of Russia and east of Finland. Got it?" He was silent on the line for a moment, probably scribbling down this new information.

"Right. Got it. See you at school tomorrow, right?"

"Yep. Wouldn't miss it." I said a quick goodbye and hung up.

I sat back down on the couch and watched my movie, then another, and wondered how I could be bored in this town after only one day here. I told myself it would get more exciting once I had a few more friends.

I busied myself with a few important issues I had to address, such as, where I was going to hunt. I suppose in the woods nearby, but I didn't know where the best spots were. I could always go along with Alice and her family, just to show me the ropes the first time.

The other thing I wanted to follow up on was finding Dr Cullen. I hunted around for my phone book and located his address and number. If anything could give me some closure, it was meeting up with him.

I could go over and see him right now, but I didn't know when he worked, he could have a night shift at the hospital, assuming he still worked there. I decided to wait for a sunny day, where it would be certain he would be at home, and I could go visit him then.

Problem was, in Forks I could be waiting for a sunny day for quite a while...

**A/N:**

So? What did you think?

Please review!

Umm, I dont really know what else to say except for, thanks for reading I guess!!

I have exams for the next two weeks, but then holidays, so im sorry but the next chapter probably wont be up for a while... it will be done by holidays though, cos i get days off. =D

Anyway, review! In the words of pixie: Your reviews are **almost **as good as Edward's body. lol

xox.

sms

=]


	3. Chapter three: Love Story

**A/N:**

Hey guys,

This chapter sort of just came to me and I just rolled with it. I'm not sure if this is how I wanted it to turn out, but its how it happened.

You are all very lucky to be getting a new chapter so quickly!

I should be studying for my biology exam, but as Pixie says, biology just isn't the same without Edward.

True words.

lol

xox

sms

=]

**Chapter three: Love Story**

Just my luck. The very next day the sun shone as brightly as it could, just so I could miss my second day of school. Oh well, Nate would just have to wait until tomorrow.

On the other hand, it gave me the perfect opportunity to catch up with Carlisle, and I couldn't wait to see him again.

It was very early when the phone rang, I sprang up from the couch and wondered if someone had posted my number on a billboard and written 'call me' as a joke.

"Hiya Bella!" To my surprise, it was Alice, sounding too chipper for the hour.

"Hey there. Can I ask how everyone in Forks knows my phone number?" She laughed.

"Bella, Forks is a very small town. Everyone knows everyone else's phone numbers. Including yours." She giggled again. "Why? Who else called you?"

I briefly thought about lying to her, then reconsidered. Why did it matter?

"Oh it was just Nate, asking me something about Geography homework."

She sighed, suddenly sounding weary. "That Nate, he's a funny one." I frowned but didn't press the issue.

"So, why are you calling me at this inhuman hour?" She quickly regained her bubbly persona and giggled again.

"Because, we're not human. And I wanted to know if you'd come over today. We've decided to go hunting." As good as this sounded, I was anxious to finally meet Dr. Cullen after all these years.

"Ah, I'm sorry Alice, I've already made plans today. Maybe another time?" I hoped I hadn't hurt her feelings.

"No problem, but don't be busy next sunny day! You'll have to come over." I smiled. She was a nice girl, Alice.

"Of course. I'll keep myself free."

"See you at school tomorrow, Bella"

"See you then, Alice." She hung up.

I wandered arouind the house for an hour or two, getting increasingly nervous and wondering what I was supposed to say to the man who saved my life ninety years ago. I ran over possible scenarios in my head.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen. Remember me? I'm Bella, you turned me into a vampire in 1918 and I ran away from you, never contacting you or even thanking you since."

"Carlisle! I haven't seen you in so long! That's my fault, but partly your fault for turning me into a vampire."

"Dr Cullen, how are you? I wouldn't know, seeing as I haven't spoken to you in ninety years. You probably hate me, you saved my life and how did I thank you? By disapearing without so much as a goodbye."

No matter how I started, I could not help feeling guilty about the whole situation.

I wondered what had happened in those ninety years? Had he met someone? Did he have a family? Was he still working at the hospital? Was he still even a doctor?

I wondered how he felt about me? Did he despise me for my lack of gratitude? Had he forgiven me for running? Did he even remember me? Or Edward?

There was only one way to find out. No more procrastinating, I had to meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen, once and for all.

Fifteen minutes later I was gliding around corners on slick roads through the greenery of Forks in my blue convertible. Weaving my way through the forest, I consulted my map. I had never needed to use a map before, through my various adventures all over the world, but I hadn't ever been into this part of town before and all the trees looked the same. I was searching for the turnoff, when I saw it. There, carved neatly into a thick tree trunk was the word "Cullen", small enough to be missed by any human eye, but wonderful direction for those with better eyesight.

I smilled to myself as I turned in just before the tree, so a well-concealed driveway and followed it until I caught sight of a large and fancy looking house.

I parked and made my way up to the door.

I lifted my hand to knock, but before I could make contact with the door, it flew wide open and I got the shock of my life as I set my eyes upon none other than Alice, beaming at me like I was her christmas present.  
"Bella! I thought you weren't coming? Had other plans?" I must have had the most surprised look on my face, I could feel it.

"I-I did, I do. Alice, what are you doing here? I must have the wrong address... no this is right. This is Dr. Cullen's house, isn't it?" Her smile widened, if that was possible.

"Yep, that's us! You got it right." I opened my mouth to ask one of the many questions swirling around in my brain when Carlisle himself rounded the corner and entered the front hall.

He was exactly as I remembered him, same gentle eyes and blonde hair, same warm smile. He smiled instantly upon seeing me, and opened his arms wide to greet me.

"Ah! Isabella! I haven't seen you for so many years! What a pleasure!" Alice frowned and whipped her head around, looking at both of us in turn.

"Wait- you know each other?" Carlisle gestured for me to come inside and shut the door after me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and steering me towards the living room.

"Oh yes, Isabella and I go way back." My head was spinning, I couldn't yet manage words. Alice was still looking confused.

"Let me get this straight- you and Bella know each other, You and Edward know each other, and I think Edward and Bella know each other. What am I missing?" Carlisle laughed.

"Edward and Isabella know each other? Oh, you could say that." Alice's frown deepened.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." I said, speaking for the first time. Carlisle chuckled and sat me down on the end of a navy blue couch, disapearing into what I assumed was the kitchen. I turned to Alice, who had sat down next to me.

"Alice, how do you know Carlisle?" She looked at me, wearing the same puzzled expression I felt on my own face.

"Carlisle is... kind of my adoptive father, you could say. We all live here with him and Esme as our 'parents' "

"We?" I asked.

"Me, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. He created Edward, Emmett and Rose, Esme too. Jasper and I came to join the Cullens soon after."

"Wow." I said, exhaling deeply.

"How do _you _know Carlisle?" She asked.

I looked her in the eyes. "Carlisle created me, too." Her eyes widened in shock. "He looked after my fiancee when he was sick, in 1918. He couldn't save him, but he saved me. I don't even know why I died. When Carlisle explained to me what I had become, I ran. I haven't seen him since."

"Oh my god, Bella!"

"What??" I asked.

"Was your fiancee named Edward by any chance?!" I sighed.

"Yes, Alice, but it's not him." At least that was what I was trying to convince myself.

" How do you know Bella? It's too much to be a coincidence!" I stayed silent, and caught a conversation that was happening in the kitchen. It sounded like Edward and Carlisle were arguing, and there was a woman's voice as well.

"It's not her Esme! I know it."

"Edward, what does her mind say? You could tell by her memories."

"I can't read her, Carlisle. She's, I don't know, blocking me somehow!"

"But can't you recognise her, sweetie?"

"Esme, of course I recognise her. But do you know how much it hurts? Remember Susannah? I couldn't go through it again. I can't start over." There was a pause.

"Darling, Susannah wasn't her. We knew that, and we tried to convince you otherwise. This girl is her! I know it. You wont have to be hurt by it again because this is Isabella."

"How can I know? I can't read her thoughts, there's no way to know for sure."

I knew why Edward couldn't read my mind. It was because of my sheild. That must be his gift, knowing people's thoughts. It killed me to know he was so close to seeing that it really was me but I couldn't show him. Or maybe I could.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I stood up and burst into the kitchen, taking in the three surprised faces staring back at me.

I closed my eyes and shifted my sheild.

I pushed into my mind all of the dim human memories of Edward and I: My first meeting with Edward at our school, our first kiss under the willow tree, the day Edward proposed, his eyes filled with tears, then Edward in the hospital, his mother in the bed opposite him. Carlisle with his head hung, the image blurring from the tears in my eyes. The last image was of Edward's still form in the hospital bed, my hand gripping his tightly.

I heard a sharp gasp and opened my eyes, to see Edward staring at me in disbeleif. He was frozen on the spot, looking completely vulnerable.

"Isabella?" He whispered hesitantly. "Is that you?"

I let out a loud, broken sob, and nodded, unable to manage words.

The next thing I knew, Edward's arms were squeezing me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"I thought I would never find you." He whispered into my ear, his voice ragged.

I pulled away to get a good look at his face and realised that Carlisle and Esme had left the room, giving us some space. I smiled at my love standing in front of me.

"I thought you were dead." I laughed sadly and he chuckled along with me, before turning serious again.

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

"It's Bella, now."

"Bella." He repeated.

"And I love you too, Edward." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly again.

As I stood there for what felt like an eternity, I thought this was my happy ending. My life would be great from here on. I had found my Edward. I could love him and things could go back to how they were. Oh, how naive I was to think that ninety years apart had not changed us. I still loved him the same, and he still looked the same. He felt the same, he even smelt like he had. But what had changed was on the inside, and I had changed in the same place.

This was not my happy ending, this was my new beginning.

**A/N:**

Yeah, I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but I thought this was the perfect place to end it and any more would ruin it.

I'm still undecided on whether or not I like this chapter, what do you guys think?

Let me know.

Thanks guys, ily.

xox

sms

=]


End file.
